


Much Ado About Something

by KOREAlchemist, OhStarsandGarters



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Deaths, Drama, Love, Original Character(s), RP, Romance, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStarsandGarters/pseuds/OhStarsandGarters





	1. Recruitment

Erik observed the numerous pine trees that covered the hills around them as they drove, the road getting rougher as they made the conversion to dirt road, causing the car to jitter all around. "It's a bit of a risk going out this whole way for a hermit, don't you think," he asked, gripping to the seat tightly.

"It is never a risk," Charles said kindly, "To attempt to reach another of our kind who has been isolated by the world - even if it is by her own choice." His voice was calm and did not betray the thoughts that were on his mind. Charles suspected that this one might well be the most difficult recruitment of all he and Erik had done.

The dirt road bled out until it reached an barbed wire fence, much of the wood and the surrounding area showing signs of scarring from fire with a sign clearing reading "NO ONE ENTER" burned into the plywood. "Seems we got our work cut out for us," Erik retorted, moving the metal away so that they may pass.

Charles ignored Erik's comment and proceeded to search out the mutant mind that he sensed was nearby. He stepped evenly, his and Erik's footsteps echoing oddly in the stillness of the air. The scent of burning wood met their nostrils.

Erik could smell it too as they walked down the road and saw a cabin up on the hill, the surrounding woods completely burned away. "I think we found her, Charles," he mumbled as he approached with caution.

"Erik," Charles muttered, his finger on his temple and his brow furrowed, "I do believe she knows we are coming." An incredulous look was upon his face as he spoke, but it was just barely concealing a feeling of admiration.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" Erik suggested as the pair walked up to the cabin's door and knocked on it, only be opened as it was unlocked. "Should we?" he asked his cohort.

Charles hesitated before crossing the threshold. "Forward and into the fry," Charles muttered.

Erik followed in after him, looking around the otherwise bleak and worn down house before being confronted by a young woman, walking in from the bedroom, her hair tangled into blonde curls and a fire in her eyes. "What are you doing here? This is private property, so get out!"

Charles stepped forward, his hand outstretched in greeting, "My name is Charles Xavier and this is Erik." He smiled kindly at her, seemingly oblivious to the expression on her face.

Erik smiled awkwardly (like he always did) as he began to state their purpose. "You have an amazing gift, miss, and we were hoping if you would like to join our cause." Krystina back up, shaking her hand. "I don't wanna enlist, I told you all to leave me alone." Flakes of skin were starting to peel off as fire started to envelope her body.

Charles pulled Erik back, "You told someone to leave you alone?" He cleared his throat, standing his ground, "Who did you tell?"

"The rangers, they want me to go enlist along with other mutants," Krystina muttered, his gentle tone starting to ease her, making her skin smoulder out, "But you're not with them, are you?" Erik politely took Charles' arm down and shook his head. "No, we're not, we're just like you, mutant and proud."

Charles smiled and stepped forward, "would you be interested in joining our cause?"

 

Krystina looked skeptical as he offer but his kind smile drew her in, a slightly goofy charm combined with the British accent made it hard to sat no. "Okay." "Fantastic," Erik nodded as he motioned the pair out, "It'll be interesting to see what we can do with her."


	2. The Other Recruit

The car ride was mostly silent. The landscape flew by as if in a dream.

"Isn't there another girl nearby?" Erik asked Charles, driving the trio through the dips and turns. Krystina looked out the window before turning to Charles. "How did you know I was out there, or even a mutant?"

Charles smiled, ignoring Erik, "I am a telepath. I was able to search you out and find you by way of this wonderous machine that our friend Hank invented."

Erik grew a little irritated as Charles refused to answer his question, deciding to make him listen as he somewhat swerved the car. "Really? That's ama-" The sudden movement made Krystina jerked back into the seat, clutching the closest thing to her, which was Charles. 

Charles temper flared, turned to Erik and twitched his nose, "Yes, Erik?"

"I asked a question and I was expecting an answer," Erik retorted though a smirk decorated his face. Krystina, on the other hand, stumbled back up, brushing her hair back. "I'm sorry, Charles, it just happened."

"It is allright," Charles smiled. He turned to Erik, "And your question was...?"

"Another girl in the area, remember?" Erik stated, actually fairly excited to meet this one and to see what she could do with her mutation. Krystina nodded as a small blush dusting her cheeks, having not been so close to anyone a long time.

"Oh, yes," muttered Charles stupidly. He pressed his fingers to his temples and concentrated. A few moments later he said, "She is three hours west of here. In an apartment. Larger town."

"Thank you," Erik nodded as he drove onward with the given directions. Krystina looked over at Charles, raising an eyebrow. "So why are you rounding us up if not for the possible war?"

Charles wrinkled his nose, lowering his fingers, "It is my personal opinion that there are others like us in this world. We are all lonely. We need support and kindness."

"That's a very noble cause but a huge one at that," Krystina retorted. Erik looked back at duo in the mirror, giving a sincere smiled. "I appreciate Charles effort, helping those who are repressed and mistreated like many of our people are."

Charles averted his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Krystina asked, a look of concern in her eyes. Erik shrugged it off, maybe he was having another moment again.

Charles never told anyone about his years searching fruitlessly for someone like himself. Those years were painful for Charles but he tried so hard to make sure that no one ever felt the way he did. He had a sense that the girl they sought next was going to be hurt in many of the same ways as he and erik combined.

"Leave him to his thoughts," Erik stated to the back, causing Krystina to take her hand off his shoulder and back onto her lap, leaving her to look out the window again.

The hours travelled were silent and uneventful. The sky slowly darkened and the stars began to peek throuh the overcast sky.

 

"Perhaps we should stop for the night and pick up the girl in the morning?" Erik suggested, noticing that it was getting late. Krystina had been nodding off and on, her head resting on the window side of the backseat. 

Charles agreed, pointing out that there was a hotel nearby where they could stay rather cheaply.

Erik pulled in, getting a somewhat descent room for the three of them. "I'll sleep in the tub," Krystina suggested, knowing that sometimes she would burn in her sleep.

"I think," Charles suggested, "that - pardon the crudity of my words - in time, you could learn to control that." He hesitated, thinking back to how he had calmed Erik's mind, "There is an option..."

"I don't know if you should do that now," Erik stated, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "You should wait until she's comfortable." Krystina looked over at Erik then back to Charles. "What do mean? What option?"

Charles stuttered, "Nevermind." He glanced meaningfully at Erik.

Erik glanced back at Charles, raising an eyebrow as he knew he was right. Krystina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me."

"I think that may well be a conversation for a later date," Charles responded nervously.

"Alright," Krystina sighed before sitting on the chair in the corner. Erik chuckled at Charles' nervousness, never having seen him like this.

Narrowing his eyes at Erik, Charles coughed and turned to stare out the window.

"Perhaps we should settle down for the night," Krystina suggested, getting up and walking to the restroom, "Good night then." Erik gave her a small nod. "Good night, Krystina." As he heard the door close, he tucked his own self into bed. "Night, Charles."

"Goodnight, Erik," Charles muttered, still staring into the darkness. He sharp mind pierced readily into every fresh brain he discovered, but his morals had long held him in check. He wished to know more about Krystina. There was something about her demeanor and her beautiful, beautiful smile.

Krystina managed to sleep soundly as the night progressed, only waking as she heard the faintest chime from an alarm clock. Erik had already been up and dressed as he shook Charles' shoulder. "Come on. We gotta pick up the last girl."

"Five more minutes," Charles moaned uncharacteristically. After a moment he sighed, rising and dressing himself quickly.

Krystina had gotten up, still in yesterday's clothes as she knocked on the door. "Are you descent?" "I think so," Erik answered back, making himself a cup of coffee from the machine on the counter.

Charles' demeanor changed slightly when Krystina entered the room. "I believe that, as soon as we eat, we may finish our journey. Hopefully, we may arrive back home before dark."

"And where is home, by the way?" Krystina asked, taking a cup and adding some tea, warming up the water herself. Erik handed Charles a mug, sitting on the bed. "I hope so, I want to sleep back in my own bed again."

 

"A good stretch outside New York City," Charles answered, unwittingly ignoring Erik again.

"It's not that far," Erik snorted, finishing up the last of his coffee. Krystina giggled at the boy's somewhat struggle between them. "That's good to hear. Some place to call home."

"It is home, but not just to us - to all who have no home and feel that there is somewhere they can be accepted."

"It really is," Erik agreed as he took her now empty cup, "Are you ready to go?" Krystina nodded, getting up from her seat.

As Charles lead them out to the car, he felt himself becoming more and more uneasy.

Erik started to pull out, looking back at the couple in the back before focusing on the road. "Charles, are you alright?" Krystina asked, seeing the concerned look on his face.

"Something isn't right," Charles muttered. He shook his head, "Just a feeling."

"Is it the new girl?" Erik asked, knowing her mutation was powerful but unstable. "What does he mean?" Krystina asked, worried about what they were getting themselves into.

Charles rubbed his chin, "I am not sure. It just feels..." His eyes widened, and practically shouted: "Shaw!"

Erik put the brakes on, stopping the car almost immediately. "What? Where is he?" Krystina looked confused. "Who's Shaw?"  
Charles, who had no seatbelt on, slammed his head into the seat in front of him. "Erik."

"Charles, are you okay?" Krystina asked worryingly as she tilt him back, revealing a broken nose. "What?" Erik turned around to see the blood run down his shirt and face, "Charles, you're bleeding."

"Really?" Charles asked sarcastically. He waved Krystina off of him, his right hand clutching his nose, "It is nothing."

"It's not," Krystina rummaged through the car to find some tissues and placed a few on his nose. Erik rubbed his temple as he pulled the car off to the side. "What did you see? What was Shaw doing?"

Charles accepted the tissues reluctantly, thanking her. "I don't know, Erik. He is close. Too close to us."

"Do you think that maybe he has the girl?" Erik suggested, a mutant with a power like that could help Shaw start world war three. Krystina was close to panicking, a small burn starting to climb up her arms. "Don't freak out, don't freak out," she muttered, trying to smother it.

Charles hesitated, then touched Krystina on the shoulder, "It is all right." There was kindness and understanding in his eyes. He glanced at Erik, "I don't think he has her yet, but..." He paused, "He is getting close."

"We need to get to her now then," Erik stated firmly as he started the car, making it quickly to her apartment. Krystina's breathing slowed down as she was relaxed by his touch, the flames burning out as quickly as they came. "Sorry, I can't control it sometimes."

"It is fine," Charles explained. "Perfectly natural."

The trio soon made it to the apartment, Krystina following behind Erik and Charles as they walked up and knocked on the door. "Hello?" Erik began, waiting for the girl to answer the door.

A scream. "Vivienne!" Charles cried. Muffled voices from inside. An explosion.

The apartment floor shook due to the wave of energy. Erik had a serious look on his face as he used his mutation to break the door down from its hinges before running in. "Vivienne, are you okay?" Krystina hid behind Charles as they walked in, seeing the desolation of the small room.

Huddled in the corner with her head covered by her arms and her legs pulled up to her chest was a young woman. Her long brown hair was matted and mussed. She was shaking. Charles motioned for Krystina to stay behind him, "Vivienne, are you all right?" The woman continued shaking and made no response.

Erik slowly approached the girl, feeling what felt like a field of energy buzz through his system. "We're going to help, I promise." Krystina looked on, her hair frizzing out due to the energy build up.

A blue, gooey liquid slowly began forming around the girl. "Stay back," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

"You won't hurt anyone," Erik kneeled before her, holding out his hand, "I know what's it like to hurt people but believe me, we can help you."

In what seemed an eternity, she raised her head and looked at Erik. Her green eyes beaming with a curiosity belying an intelligent and gentle personality. "Who are you?" As she spoke, the blue goo seemed to evaporate into thin air. Seeing that Erik had the situation under control, Charles took Krystina's hand and stepped backwards to stand beside her.

"My name is Erik, my cohorts behind me are Charles and Krystina, and we're here to take you home, back to your own kind," Erik stated, smiling weakly for her sake. Krystina looked up at Charles, her face burning a tint of red as she shook her head and let go of his hand.

Vivienne's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she repeated herself: "Who are you?"

"We're mutants like you, wanting to use our abilities for the greater good," Erik sighed as he got up, showing an example as he manipulated the iron in her blood, making her stand up. Krystina's eyes widened at this, cowering behind Charles. "What's going-”

The blue goo instantaneously covered Vivienne's skin and her temper flared, "Do NOT do that again."

"It is all right," Charles said, not just to Krystina, but also to Erik and Vivienne, "She is an Ergokinetic." Without having to see the expressions on his friends' faces, Charles explained, "She can manipulated any energy and transform it to do whatever it is she wills."

"I won't again, I promise," Erik muttered, backing up to give her some space, amazed by her raw energy and power. Krystina was also amazed, never knowing that other mutants could exist like this.

Vivienne immediately regretted her words, retreating back within herself. "I'm sorry," she said meekly, "I don't - I can't be upset - I can't control." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I lost control, I'm sorry."

"It is perfectly natural," Charles said, both to Krystina and Vivienne.

"We'll help you learn to control it," Erik murmured, taking his hand and wiping her tears away, "Do you trust us?" Krystina nodded, brushing a few loose curls behind her ear.

The sudden human contact both shocked and calmed Vivienne. "I don't want to control it. I want to be rid of it. I'm dangerous because of it. I won't be responsible for people getting hurt."

"Your mutation is a beautiful thing, and you should embrace it," Erik stated, taking her hand in his, "It makes us who we are; mutant and proud."

Krystina was worried, and the tone in Erik's voice worried her. "Charles?"

Charles' eyes narrowed, watching the interchange warily. Krystina was right, something was wrong - or something bad was about to happen. What it was he could not quite put his finger on.

"Come, we have some work to get started," Erik spoke softly as he took her hand and led her out of the apartment. Krystina followed suit but was still worried about Erik and what was going through his mind.

Charles hesitated, and then followed his friends. Vivienne did not argue any more, even throughout the first part of the car ride.

Erik knew Vivienne had great potential, maybe even greater than his own and he wanted to help her control it, maybe even use it for his own cause. Krystina sat next to her before introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Krystina."

Vivienne shifted slightly - away from Krystina - afraid that she would hurt the other girl. She smiled brightly, albeit warily, "Vivienne. Nice to meet you."  
Charles entered the vehicle and sat in the front seat by Erik. He knew that Erik knew the potential in the backseat and, although he had sworn to the contrary, Charles fought back the urge to peer into Erik's mind.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear," Krystina stated, wanting to show a little kindness to the new girl.

"Are you girls hungry at all?" Erik asked, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"No," Vivienne laughed nervously, "I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"It's actually okay, I can't get hurt," Krystina retorted, shaking her head.

Erik was listening into the conversation in the back and raised an eyebrow. "If you want people to help you, you have to open up first."

Raising an eyebrow at Krystina and unwittingly ignoring Erik, Vivienne asked, "What can you do?" Charles shook his head at Erik, telling him that it was not their place to become involved in this conversation.

"I can control fire," Krystina explained, snapping her fingers to create a little flame on her fingertips. Erik gave a quick glare to Charles before focusing back on the road, trying to keep his cool.

Vivienne started at the sudden flame, "That...that is a very interesting...and useful power."

"Not really," Krystina muttered, waving the flame away, "It burns everything that tries to get near it, tries to get near me."

"I understand," Vivienne said. "I am the same way. I can't get close to anyone."

"Well at least you're not alone anymore," Krystina smiled hopefully.

"If I don't hurt anyone."

Tempted to respond, Charles bit his knuckle to stop his mouth. Erik looked over at Charles, knowing he wanted to say so much more as he gave a little hint by tapping the side of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, Erik," Charles thoughts pierced into Erik's.

"Give them some encouragement," Erik stated, "They only had themselves for the longest time like myself."

Charles took a deep breath, retreating back into his own mind. He turned to look at the two young women in the back seat. "Girls," Charles said, "Erik and I are in search of wonderful people. These people need us as much as we need them."

"Others like us, right?" Krystina asked, curious as to what he meant.

"Others... like you and I, yes. We're called mutants and most of us each have different abilities. Our mutations allow us to do extraordinary things - if we can unlock their full potential." Charles paused, then added, "We just have to be sure that we continue to use our powers for the good of not just our kind, but for all." Vivienne was silent.

Krystina shook her head. "If that's the case, then you don't want me." Erik pulled out to a small rest area before turning around. "So, why were the two of you hiding and what from?"

Vivienne hung her head, staring at her fingernails, avoiding his gaze. Charles looked back, an incredulous look on his face, "I will not read your minds, so it is up to you whether you want to tell us - I won't infringe on your privacy." He smiled at Krystina, "Why would we not want you? You are - your mutation is beautiful, you just have to learn how to control it."

"It's best that I don't say," Krystina shook her head but caught the little hesitation in his voice. "Vivienne, you don't have to be afraid, come on, talk to us," Erik spoke softly, his brow furrowed in concern.

Charles did not know how to respond to this statement by Krystina, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of a good response. Vivienne scrunched up her face, "I have reasons to be afraid of my ...mutation."

"We're all afraid of our mutations at first, Vivienne, it's perfectly all right," Erik retorted, trying to bring her solace. Krystina looked away, not wanting to freak out and burn out again.

"It is all right, Krystina," Charles said. He watched her carefully, restraining himself from reading her mind.

"You don't understand," Vivienne whispered.

"I think I understand more than you're giving me credit for," Erik retorted. Krystina sighed before getting out of the car to stretch her limbs, avoiding the tension in the car.

Charles wrestled with himself internally and then exited the car. He paced back and forth and then asked Krystina if she would join him for a stroll. Vivienne looked up at Erik, "How do you mean?"

Krystina nodded in agreement as she placed her hands in her pocket. "It's nice out here, isn't it?" 

Erik didn't want to tell her, stress her out and make it worst. "Do you really want to know?"

"It is very nice," Charles answered after clearing his throat. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. The grass seemed to be greener than it had seemed from inside the car. 

"Yeah," Vivienne really did not want to know, but her curiosity and her need for some sort of friendship forced her to nod her head.

Krystina looked away from Charles before making her comment. "So what was the other option Erik and you mentioned earlier?"

Erik took a deep breath before explaining his past, being sent to the camp, his mother's death, and the horrible experiments they performed on him. "And what about you, what's your story?"


	5. Chapter 5

A small tear trickled down Vivienne's face, "I am so sorry. That is horrible for anyone to have to go through." She felt like giving Erik a hug, but, not trusting her ability, she held herself back. "I was born in Austria. My mother was persecuted for harboring Jews and had to flee the country."

Charles sighed, "My mutation allows me access to other's minds. The trick I suggested was to reach inside yours or Vivienne's mind and access the calmest, most beautiful memory. That memory should allow the owner to control their mutation with no side effects."

Erik's heart could have just sunk in that moment as he reached a hand out and gently stroked her cheek. "I guess we're not that different then, you and I."

Krystina turned to face him, bewilderment in her eyes. "But that was so long ago and afterward..." She couldn't dare go further about the details.

Charles put a hand on Krystina's shoulder, "I know. It is so very hard."

Vivienne was delayed in recoiling from his touch, terrified that her unpredictable power was about to explode, "Don't..."

"You can control it, just breathe and relax," Erik instructed, feeling a slightly surge in her system. 

"Do you want to see?" Krystina asked, taking a deep breath as she displayed a strong front.

"It would be an honor," Charles said, awed that Krystina would entrust him with something so precious. "I don't know if I want it," Vivienne's voice shook.

Krystina swallowed hard as she tried to relax herself. "Is this gonna hurt?" "You can and you will, I believe in you," Erik muttered, trying to soothe her with kind words.

"No," Charles reassured her. "You don't have to do this, there are other ways." 

No one had ever believed in Vivienne. She had always been told to be quiet, to stifle her power. She never seemed to be quite good enough. Yet, here was someone - possibly three ‘someone’s - that were willing to help her when the whole world had turned its back. "Will you help me?"

"No, I want to," Krystina retorted, taking his hand and giving it a firm squeeze, "Please, help me control this." 

Erik gave her a sincere smile. "Of course I will."

"As long as you are sure you are ready," Charles pressed, squeezing her hand back in return. Vivienne gave Erik a hesitant smile back, her voice barely more than a whisper, "Thank you."

Krystina nodded, closing her eyes as she waited for what was going to happen. Erik leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her soft eyes. "You're welcome."

Charles raised his fingers to his temple and looked into Krystina's eyes, "Show me."

Krystina's mind had been flooded with memories, most bad until she reached a certain one of her dad teaching her how to use her fire before it got out of control, tears streaming down her face. "S-stop please, I can't take it." 

Charles retreated from her mind immediately. He, too, was visibly upset, "I am so very sorry."

Erik pulled away from the small embrace before getting out, opening up Vivienne's door. "Join me for a walk, liebling?"


	6. 13 Years Later

Krystina stood in front of the rusted out doors of the school gate as she peered in, a bit sketchy before walking up it the door. It seemed like forever since Krystina saw Charles or Hank, wondering how the war and sentinel project they were talking about on the television affected them as she quietly knocked on the door.

Hank was busy arguing with Charles about opening up the school, even calling in some help behind his back, oblivious to the knock. "Believe me, Charles, this is for the better," he sighed, biting his lip.

Charles froze mid-sentence. His eyes drifted toward the door. A presence he had not felt in what seemed like a lifetime ago was waiting for him. The shock spread over his body, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for words. All that came out was a whispered, "Krystina."

There was longing and pain and love all mixed in those 3 syllables. And he thought he would be crushed under the weight of it.

 

Erik was a free man now but didn't have time to enjoy it as he was searching for other mutants to join in his cause, in his rebellion as he stared at the file he stole from the government office, a young mutant he knew all too well as he took in a deep breath. He didn't know how she would feel about him, showing up in out of the blue, a convinced murderer. But it was now or never as he knocked on his door, waiting for her to answer.

There was a knock, Vivienne looked up from her book of poetry, peering questioningly at the door.  A blue ball of electric blue too formed around her clenched fist. Every instinct demanded survival at all costs. For all she knew it was the men in black suits to take her away to darkness where others of her kind had vanished before.  She rose, her book falling from her lap and approached the door cautiously. She listened for a moment and opened the door. Then, she fainted.

"Vivienne!" Erik mumbled as he caught her before she felt, brushing her silky hair back as he looked around before walking in, carrying her in before setting her on the couch and locking the door behind them. He was expecting so much worst though since she fainted, it would also mean her reaction afterwards would be delayed. What she could say to him, what she could feel after all these years... Erik's mouth went dry as all he could do was sit and wait, fingers crossed as he sat back in the chair, hoping for the best.

 

Krystina could hear as she sighed, raking a hand through her curls before hoping the door, walking in as she gave the men a warm smile before noticing the decrepit state of the building and the condition both men were in; Hank was still normal in appearance but Charles sitting in a wheelchair, making Krystina ponder what happened. "It's good to see you again, Miss Skretta," Hank retorted, pulling her into a hug.

Charles paled, his instinct was to stand, but his condition prevented him from doing so. He smiled warmly at her, "Krystina." The smile was full of emotion and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.  "I would stand, but..." He said lamely, motioning to his wheelchair, "I am an invalid now."

"Charles," Krystina muttered as she looked him up and down, a surge of sadness overwhelming her as she leaned over to pull him into a hug, rubbing his back gently, "What happened to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

If Vivienne dreamed it was of memories she had long attempted to forget. There was pain and beauty within the pain but the face that kept reappearing tore her heart in two. He had made his choice and that choice had not been her.  When she opened her eyes, she found his green eyes looking into her gray ones. "Erik," she whispered, not quite daring to believe it. She touched his face, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is," Erik sighed, his soft green eyes looking so pained as he cupped her cheek, stroking it gently before pulling her into a tight embrace, not wanting to leave her again before he knew he had to part, pulling away from her as he gave her that awkward trademark smile of his, "You seem to be doing pretty well, avoiding the war, amount other things..." He dipped his head down.

 

Charles, despite the feeling that she would not appreciate it, pulled Krystina's closer, "The war happened." He smiled ironically to himself, "Got shot." He pulled back, looking onto her eyes, "Why did you come back?"

"Hank called me, saying that the two of you wanted to open up the school again," Krystina retorted as she smiled at him, still his goofy attitude showing through. Hank nodded at his statement, fessing up to his involvement.

 

Vivienne was surprised by Erik's sudden coldness.  She frowned, "You know how much I dislike violence." She sat up, swinging her legs onto the floor.  When she spoke her tone was devoid of emotion, "As I recall, that's why you left."

Erik knew that much as he raked a hand through his soft brown locks, trying to get back on her good side as they parted on a rather bittersweet note. "Yes, I know but I've had some time to think. Being in prison gives you much of that luxury."

 

Charles practically beamed at Hank, "Well, I'm glad he called you. We could use your help." His smile slipped, a sad look crossing his handsome features, "We are in great need of the help." He whispered.  He gave a half-smile, attempting to lighten the mood, "Where have you been all these years?"

"Avoiding the draft, mostly," Krystina admitted as she crossed her arms, looking down at the floor as she bit her lip, sighing as it had been a rough ten years, "I rather talk about it in private." Hank nodded at her request, leaving the two telepaths alone.

 

"Yes, you killed the president," Vivienne stated coldly. As desperately as she wanted to love this man she also wanted to hate him. If he gave her a choice she knew she would not be strong enough to say no to him.  He had been the one to walk away before, leaving her with a harsh choice and something to give up.

"I was trying to protect him... he was one is us," Erik corrected, moving a bit further from her as to give her some space. He was trying his best to patch up loose ends, to mend bonds, and perhaps rekindle what they had together. Avoiding her gaze, he looked around the apartment space, trying to decipher what happened the past ten years, "So what happened to you? I haven't seen you since we... went our separate ways."

 

Charles cocked his head to the side, resembling a puppy, alarm in his eyes. His face was impassive, his voice calm as he watched Hank leave, "What is it, Krystina?" He searched her eyes, not entering her mind, instead waiting for her permission.  There was any number of scenarios that passed through his brain but he shoved those thoughts away, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Krystina tapped the side of her head, allowing him entrance through the silent notion as she opened his mind to him, tearing that wound open. 'Things got hard without you, Charges," Krystina stated in the depths of her mind, 'I was used by the government to try and get information but I didn't want to... they convinced me otherwise. I just got out of it with the Watergate incident...'

 

"A lot has happened to me," Vivienne relaxed her shoulders slightly. She watched Erik warily.  For all she knew he was here to kill her. She doubted it but it could still be true. "I wrote a book," she stated, rising and and walking to the kitchen where she fetched her guest a glass of water. "My life is normal... Like it was..." Her voice trailed off and she handed him the glass, "What do you want, Erik?"

"I see, I'll have to read it some time," Erik gave her a small nod as he took the glass, drinking a bit before he stood up, his voice gentle and smooth as he knew the subject was still extremely tender with her, "I came to say that I was sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that, in the state... Let me make that up to you, I insist." He offered her his hand, accompanied by a slight twist of his lips upwards.


End file.
